SEDUCCION UNA ARMA LETAL
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: MADARA UCHIHA es el padre biologico de Hinata Hyuga, que pasara cuando todos se enteren. la vida de ambos dara un gran cambio. pero la perdida de un ser querido se encargara de que el odio empieze a manifestarse en la pequeña Hija de Madara. que ara el para salvarla. CAPITULO 6 ACTUALIZADO DE VERAS
1. Chapter 1

Al fin el día de su venganza había llegado. Hinata Hyuga estaba las aguas termales de la cuidad de Nakao, cuando salio de la humeda superficie su pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por finas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por cada curva de su cuerpo, sus largos cabellos azules se adherían perfectamente a sus senos, aquella imagen era la tentación en vida, sin pena alguna se dirigió al baño de hombres en busca de su presa o mejor dicho presas, a pasos lentos fue avanzando, las huellas de sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en el suelo del tatami. Por primera vez en sus doce años de vida no sentía pena alguna de estar así desnuda, sigilosamente activo su línea de sangre lo que le permitió ver a sus objetivos pelear en medio del agua vaporosa.

La puerta fue abriéndose lentamente, y con ello aquella ninfa de la seducción fue entrando y con su suave voz los llamo, al instante dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella, unos ojos negros brillaban de asombro al igual que unos ojos azules, solo fue una fracción de segundos en los que Naruto y Sasuke dejaron sus diferencias para admirar la increíble belleza de la heredera Hyuga, jamás en sus vidas habían visto un cuerpo tan perfecto, por su parte Hinata empezó a moverse de forma sensual y se adentro lentamente en el agua mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla blanca y la deslizaba por sus delicados hombros para luego bajar por su clavícula, Hinata estaba haciendo lo humanamente posible para no salir corriendo de ahí, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo una barbaridad como esta, mentalmente se preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado su timidez?, ¿De dónde había sacado el coraje para hacer algo así?, un suspiro de valor escapo de sus labios mientras se acercaba a ellos con una mirada seductora, Sasuke trago hondo al darse cuenta de que su compañera de equipo se acercaba a él con esa maldita mirada de mujer.

Sasukeee- susurro sensualmente mientras le brindaba un fugaz beso en sus labios y segundos después siguió naruto, Y. antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo esta se retiro dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta, sin pena alguna Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto y atenta a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha y el Uzumaky estaban siguiéndola a unas metros, en solo unos segundos ella ya estaba en su alcoba y con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, dejo la puerta abierta mientras Sus seguidores estaban parados como idiotas mirándola, con finos movimientos Hinata tomo su ropa de encaje y empezó a colocarse, primero fueron sus bragas de encaje y luego un sujetador del mismo modelo, solo pasaron diez minutos y ella ya estaba luciendo un fino camisón de seda roja muy corto, dejando a la vista sus pálidas piernas que quitaban el aliento y ni que decir del escote dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus jóvenes senos.

**¿Sucede algo chicos?-** pregunto divertida la Hyuga al ver las caras de estos.

**Tu-tu-tu-tu-tututututu**—pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes graduados.

**¡ ESTO ES PARA QUE NUNCA ME VUELVAN A LLAMAR POCO FEMENINA!**-grito a los cuatro vientos y a pasos agigantados llego a la puerta y se las cerro en la cara, y detrás de la puerta les grito, **¡ Y PONGANSE ALGO DE ROPA!**, aquellas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría para estos que ahora que se miraban estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo y lo peor fue que el grito de Hinata despertó a los pocos huéspedes que solo quedaron atónitos al ver a dos chicos desnudos, Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojaron ferozmente y salieron volando hacías sus cuartos.

Mientras tanto Hinata se quedo en su lecho pensando en los concejos que su semsei le había dado, sin duda a partir de ese momento su vida cambiaria.

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAA

SASUHINA O NARUHINA O LOS TRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

MERESCO REVIWES?

O NO?

esta historia etsa publicada en itahina sempaiiiiiiiiiii no jusguen la edad de los personajes es culpa de mi imaginacion


	2. Ilusiones o Realidad

Habían pasado tres horas exactas donde Hinata Hyuga acaba de demostrar que podía dejar de lado su timidez para convertirse en una persona completamente distinta, ahora en estos instantes estaba mirando la luna desde su ventana. La suave luz de esta llegaba hacia ella como un suave roció delineando su rostro sonrojado y sus ojitos blanco, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios rojos.

**¿Y ahora qué?-** pensó mientras escuchaba atenta como la brisa del viento mecía estrepitosamente los arboles causando un crujido incesante.

Al final el poder sobrenatural de Morfeo empezó a llevársela a un lugar muy remoto entre sus sueños encontró a su **ángel guardián** como ella solía escribir en su diario.

**-Madara- Semsei so-so-bre los exa-menes pa-para ser Ku-kunoichi, es o-obli-bligatorio**- inquirió preocupada la heredera del clan mientras sus ojos se posaban en la figura de ese hombre desconocido, unos segundos pasaron cuando este ente hablo, sus palabras fueron cortas pero precisas el tono usado en ella ejercieron una tranquilidad inimaginable, su ángel guardián le estaba prometiendo que ella no haría algo que no quisiera.

Y en medio de una nube de humo negro este desapareció y lo último que dijo fue: **Nuestro Destino Esta Sellado.**

Y en ese momento Hinata despertó bruscamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, una opresión en su pecho le decía que algo malo estaba por pasar, pero su mente le decía que solo era un sueño, que aquel sujeto solo era un producto de su imaginación, que todo era una ilusión creada por la soledad que sentía en su corazón después de la muerte de su madre, sin poder controlarse por más tiempo se soltó en llanto estaba desesperada necesitaba saber **¿Quién era ese hombre?** Si tenían un lazo o algún parentesco, pero era imposible se cuestionaba ella misma, ella era una Hyuga y aquel sujeto se hacia presentar como el fundador del Clan Uchiha un hombre que se supone que murió a manos del primer Hokage.

Aunque pensándolo bien los dos compartían algunos rasgos físicos, su ángel tenía el color del cabello en tono Negro con esencias en rojo, mientras que ella solo tenía ese color de cabello oculto en medio de sus hebras azuladas, y el color de sus pieles era el mismo un blanco rayando al color mármol, ¿Coincidencias? Era lo que ella quería creer y con esa idea se aferro a su almohada hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerla.

Y en otro lado de la nación del fuego un lugar cercano a las cuevas del obelisco, oculto en medios de túneles secretos y cuartos parecidos a cárceles, se hallaba un hombre cuya apariencia llegaba a los 30 años pero quienes una vez lo conocieron y conocen saben que no es verdad.

Su temple mostraba aflicción y desconcierto, sus manos temblaban sin parar, el sudor en su frente se deslizaba por su perfecto rostro hasta el final de su cuello.

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?**- fue el primer pensamiento que surco su mente, otra vez el mismo sueño, la misma niña. ¿Qué significaba la presencia de aquella niña? Volvió a cuestionarse, jamás la había visto en su vida, pero siempre la veía en sus sueños ¿quién era ella? Lo único que sabía era que pertenecía al Clan Hyuga y que su nombre era Hinata cuya madre había fallecido hace siete años, ya habían pasado casi doce años y era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Cuando la vio por primera vez en sus sueños ella solo era un bebe tendida en una cuna de lino, tiempo después volvió a verla solo que esta vez ella tenía tres años al comienzo el solo la ignoro pero la esencia que ella emitía le recordaba a aquella mujer que una vez amo con locura. Con cuidado se acerco a ella y estando a centímetros de tocarla se arrodillo mientras la veía fijamente, quedo prendado de aquellos ojos blancos repletos de amor y ternura, ese momento recordó cuando conoció a Yomi una mujer prohibida para él, pues esta era casada con un tal Hiashi Hyuga pariente de ella. El suave sonido de la vocecita de la pequeña lo devolvió a la realidad sus miradas se encontraron y no se separaron, luna y noche reunidas al mismo tiempo, el bien y el mal en un solo lugar, venganza eh inocencia sentimientos reflejados en cada una de ellas.

Por primera vez en su miserable vida quiso llorar aquella niña podía ser su hija, pero sabía que no, pues su amada murió antes de dar a luz y con ello la vida del fruto de su amor, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron hasta caer en el vacio oscuro de la superficie, el sonido en vacio llegaba a los odios de ambos, y en tan solo un breve lapso de tiempo en que la tenía entre sus brazos abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y a partir de entonces ambos se presentaron, y cada vez que la veía en sueños platicaba con ella, con el tiempo empezó a tomar un gran cariño hacia esa chiquilla, pero él sabía que tenía que descartar ese sentimiento pues solo era una ilusión y nada más.

Las probabilidades de que ella fuera real eran mínimas, los sueños eran armas de doble filo, tenían el poder conducir a la locura a cualquiera que quisieran, solo los débiles se dejaban influenciar por estos, ese era el pensamiento de un hombre que una vez fue la esperanza de su familia, un hombre que fue traicionado por quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos, un hombre cuya bondad murió el día que asesinaron a su único amor, un hombre al que le arrebataron el sueño de ser padre, la ilusión de cargar en brazos a su retoño y jurarle que siempre estaría a su lado, **¡UN HOBRE CUYO SUEÑO MURIO CUANDO SU ALDEA SE PUSO EN SU CONTRA SOLO PARA OPTENER PODER SIN IMPORTARLE LA VIDA DE QUIEN SE OPUSIERA!, ¡UNA ALDEA DONDE LA MALDAD EMPEZO A GOBERNAR!, ¡ DONDE LA AMBICION SOBREPASO LOS LIMITES DEL DOLOR!**

Konohagure seria destruida muy pronto, todo el dolor de su alma seria resarcido con el derramamiento de sangre de los responsables incluyendo a sus familias, **¡OH SI TODOS SENTIRIAN EL MISMO DOLOR QUE EL LLEVABA CARGANDO DESDE QUE DECIDIO SEGUIR SU PROPIO CAMINO!.**

Con todo ese dolor se marcho rumbo a unas cascadas muy cercas para poder entrenar como al le gustaba, y ahí se quedo hasta que el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte alzándose esplendoroso entre las montañas, cuando termino estaba exhausto, prácticamente su red de chacra quedo en cero, el entumecimiento en su cuerpo le dio a entender que se había excedido y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayo inconsciente sobre el pasto.

Y volviendo a la ciudad de Nakao. Hinata caminaba ya en compañía de sus camaradas los cuales solo estaban intentando no recordar la travesura de la noche pasada, pero el tinte en sus mejillas decía lo contario, una sonrisa orgullosa se formo en el rostro de Hinata al saberse causante de aquel sonrojo en el estoico chico Uchiha y en loco Uzumaky, ahora si se podía asegurar a si misma que ya podía dar paso a la segunda faceta de su plan, tan solo tenía que esperar a que llegara la noche y el primero en caer seria el Uchiha.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron ya habían terminado su misión de escoltage a la perfeccion y como regalo por su buen trabajo su protegido les ofreció quedarse en su casa hasta mañana, pues la brisa helada del ambiente dejaba en claro que una tormenta estaba por llegar, los tres aceptaron y como buenos huéspedes ayudaron al señor en los quehaceres del hogar, Hinata preparo sus mejores platos logrando que todos se sintieran contentos, pero cuando la noche ya estaba muy entrada se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, pero detrás de su puerta Hinata veía a Naruto tendido desparramado en su cama roncando a los cuatro vientos, mientras que el anciano dormía con la televisión prendida y por ultimo Sasuke que se estaba preparando para darse un baño.

El momento había llegado con cuidado bajo hasta la cocina y tomándose un lapso de diez minutos tenía en manos una copa de cristal con chocolate derretido y encima varias Frutillas cubiertas con una fina capa de azúcar blanca, sigilosamente subió hasta toparse con una puerta de madera algo roída con el tiempo, lentamente la jalo hasta abrirla dejando a la vista un cuarto algo desarreglado y de paso vacio, quedo encantada al ver al Uchiha descansando en lecho ajeno a su presencia. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron algún ruido cuando llegaron hasta el mueble y se subió encima este, con algo de torpeza hizo a un lado las sabanas para poder tener contacto con el cuerpo de este, con sumo cuidado depósito su copa aun lado de la mesita de noche. Fue una fracción de segundo en que el ruido del cristal contra la madera despertara al pobre chico que estaba a punto de caer en las redes de una ninfa de la seducción.

Pero Hinata anticipando la reacción de este lo sujeto de sus manos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, la voz del Uchiha había desaparecido estaba atónito por lo que veía, frente a él estaba la seducción encarnada.

**Shhhhh**- silencio suavemente la Hyuga cerca del odio del chico, mientras se posicionaba mejor sobre este quedando justo encima de su cintura baja, aquel movimiento provoco que ambos emitan un débil gemido de satisfacción. Pero aquella sensación no detuvo el plan de Hinata está uso el tono de voz más provocador que tenia.

**Sasuke-San sabia que el chocolate y las frutillas son considerados un afrodisíaco muy poderoso.**

Mas este no contesto solo se dedico a mirar como Hinata tomaba una copa llena de los ingredientes que había mencionado, y quedo en shock cuando ella tomaba las frutillas y las devoraba sensualmente, para luego desabrochar su camisa y esparcir aquel manjar sobre sus pectorales hasta más debajo de su obligo.

Con cuidado Hinata se dedico a saborear el chocolate sobre la piel morena de su víctima, su lengua delineaba cada curva de este, sus besos hacían estremecer a Sasuke como nunca en su vida, por primera vez el chico no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera en una misión de vida o muerte se sentía tan inútil. O mejor dicho lo hacían sentir inútil, pues esa ninfa estaba jugando con él como si fuera un juguete y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba disfrutando.

Ese instante Hinata tomo su pequeña bufanda y con esta amarro las manos del Uchiha al barandal superior de la cama, dejándolo indefenso como ella quería y ya satisfecha se levanto no sin antes decir:

** Buenas noches Uchiha-San**

Y como se suponía el pobre chico quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, los deseos del Uchiha fueron de cortarse las venas pues otra vez había caído en las redes de su compañera, si no fuera por el amarre de sus manos ya hubiera tomado una de sus armas y hubiera hecho una locura. Ese instante se juro así mismo no volver a dejarse envolver en una situación así, más bien se juro que ahora ¡ella! seria la que caería en sus redes. Pero lo que el Uchiha no sabía era que Hinata Hyuga no era mujer de caer, si no un arma oculta en cuerpo de niña que con el pasar del tiempo representaría los deseos más anhelados de cualquier hombre y lo más prohibido es que ella era la muestra viva de la unión de los dos lados del mundo, luz y oscuridad nacidas en una pequeña que rompería todas las barreras para poder obtener sus ambiciones.

Y mientras el Uchiha detallaba los planes de su revancha Hinata salió fuera de la casa mientras dejaba que la fuerte ventisca de nieva asolara su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por un vestido blanco, la temperatura del ambiente descendía rápidamente pero eso pasaba desapercibido por Hinata, ella había nacido con una extraña habilidad que la hacía inmune al frio, y eso era algo que Hinata adoraba, podía quedarse horas y horas admirando el paisaje invernal de todos los años.

**continuara**

**aclaraciones por si hay malos entendidos este historia esta publicada en itahina sempai que es tambien my cueta asi que lla saben atte nakumi uchiha**


	3. La Verdad Sale A la Luz

Poco apoco la oscuridad empezaba hacer disipada por los rayos del sol, en pocos minutos el amanecer llegaría y cuando eso pasara, Hinata y su equipo partirían rumbo a su hogar, solo era cuestión de tiempo y todo volvería hacer igual. Con el transcurrir del tiempo el grupo se ubicaba a tres kilómetros de su hogar, muy pronto cada uno descansaría en sus respectivas camitas, sin duda ese sería el mejor premio de sus vidas y aquel glorioso momento llego, cada uno dormía plácidamente soñando y recuperando fuerzas, pero una peligrosa oscuridad empezó a rodear la mente de la pequeña Hinata, en su sueño se vio a sí misma en medio de un denso bosque lleno de sauces cuyos troncos estaban casi marchitos y cuyas hojas eran casi inexistentes el lugar solo era escasamente iluminado en forma tétrica y ahí en medio de aquel manto sin fin celestial estaba la luna teñida de rojo con cuatro aspas negras, también pudo distinguir un hombre que estaba de espaldas con una capa negra con el símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco que ella reconoció como el símbolo de los Uchiha y como un mandato una profunda voz proveniente de aquél sujeto la llamaba sin cesar.

Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y dejaron entre ver el Sharingan completado varias gotas de sangre empezaron a deslizarse por su infantil rostro. De manera autónoma ella se levanto de su lecho y con su misma sangre empezó a plasmara su sueño en la pared sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, pues ahora su mente era controlada por el la línea de sangre de los Uchiha, que ahora empezaba a manifestarse por todo el odio que este henge llevaba transmitiendo desde el origen del mismo, poco a poco las aspas empezaron a girar hasta que se formara una estrella de tres puntas.

Y en medio de un remolino de viento ella desapareció dejando solo en el piso finas marcas rojizas, que debido a la temperatura del ambiente quedaron cristalizadas en el tatami castaño. Tan solo cinco segundos pasaron en el lapso en que esa pequeña desapareció y su cuerpo apareció en medio de un bosque muy extraño y con el poder del Sharingan controlándola emprendió un camino desconocido hasta entonces, lentamente una cueva enorme en forma de cráneo se lazaba en medio de la densa neblina blancuzca que rodeaba todo a su paso.

Un guardia que vigilaba la entrada se puso alerta al sentir un chacra oscuro y sediento de sangre dirigirse hacia ellos. Poco a poco su piel se erizo y el miedo se adueño de él, cuando vio los ojos de aquella niña que sin miedo alguno seguía su trayecto, intento detenerla pero el resultado fue catastrófico, ella solo lo miro directamente a los ojos y entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

**...**

**El Tutsuyoni legendario fue activado,** aquel muchacho se vio a si mismo rodeado de un mar de sangre mientras que de las profundidades emergía un mástil de madera, no supo en qué momento el fue sujetado a este, sin darse cuenta de nada una lluvia de espadas se incrustaron en su cuerpo arrancando gritos de dolor, que en el mundo real resonaban llegando a cada rincón del bosque cercano y resonando con fuerza en la entrada de la guarida de los Akatsuki.

**Lentamente la silueta de un muchacho emergía de entre esa entrada la luz natural ilumino el rostro de un muchacho que no pasaba de los quince años, sus cabellos negros se mecían con la brisa del aire y sus ojos negros no podían creer lo que veian, ahí frente a el Tutsuyoni estaba manifestado en los ojos de aquella niña que ahora lo miraba fijamente intentando hacerlo caer en una poderosa ilusión, pero este solo activo su sharingan y con mucho esfuerzo logro neutralizarlo y controlarlo hasta hacerlo desaparecer, cuando la ultima aspa negra se disipo, el tono blanco de sus ojos volvió, dejando en claro que todo había terminado. Hinata volvió en sí, sin saber que pasaba solo miraba asustada a su alrededor al momento que se tapaba la boca para no gritar, aquel muchacho no dejaba de mirarla era como si intentara descubrir algo de su persona, la pequeña solo quería salir huyendo de ahí, aquel sujeto que estaba en frente era aterrador, asustada dio un paso atrás seguido de un paso adelante de el extraño que se acercaba a ella como un cazador alistándose para atrapar con sus garras a su ansiada presa.**

**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis**, segundos pasaron rápidamente cuando Hinata lo reconoció, aquel extraño era Itachi Uchiha el responsable de la matanza del clan Uchiha, sus rasgos eran tan parecidos a los de Sasuke la única diferencia era que eran más hechizantes, masculinos, atrayentes y peligrosos.

**-Mangekyu sharingan control del alma-** susurro él moreno mientras su línea de sangre volvía a manifestarse, mientras una ráfaga rojiza emergía de sus orbes rojas y llegaba directamente a la pequeñita que automáticamente quedo inmóvil, pero su mente quedo libre de la técnica, algo había salido mal y el rostro de aquél muchacho se lo decía. ¿Qué está pasando?, fue el único pensamiento de la ojiperla mientras intentaba luchar contra la invisibles cadenas que la mantenían presa, pero era inútil su cuerpo no la obedecía y lo peor era que el hermano de Sasuke se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa sádica, lo último que supo fue que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la llevo a la inconsciencia.

Pasadas las horas ella despertó pero solo la oscuridad la rodeaba, lo único que iluminaba era la escaza luz de una vela que estaba un lado de la cama, pudo sentir claramente como unas sogas la mantenían atadas de manos y pies, el dolor de la presión ejercida sin duda dejaría marcas en su pálida piel, con mucho esfuerzo logro conectarse con su red de chacra hasta que este empezó a brotar para luego transformarse en convertirse en cuchillas filosas que cortaron las sogas, cuando se vio liberada torpemente se levanto, quedando aturdida por su acción, sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frio suelo de piedra, instintivamente procuro activar su Byakugan pero fue inutil, sus lastimadas manos se deslizaron atreves de la pequeña hendidura del puerta de roble jalándola lentamente para abrirla, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al no ver a nadie cerca.

Con mucho cuidado emprendió un camino sin rumbo y en medio de su lento caminar se topo con un enorme espejo ahí en uno de los pasillos, un débil grito de miedo broto de sus rojizos labios cuando vio sus parpados y mejillas cubiertas de sangre, sus manos se movieron hacia ese lugar y se dio cuenta de que la sangre aun seguía brotando solo que ahora en forma de gotas, tan absorta que estaba en ese instante que no se dio cuenta de un hombre con mallas negras y una máscara elíptica de color naranja avanzaba hacia ella en el más profundo silencio.

Cuando ella lo vio reflejado en el espejo sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ahí frente a ella estaba su ángel guardián, por un momento pensó que solo soñaba pero verlo ahí y aun más el frio que atravesaba cada uno de sus huesos le confirmaban que aquello era real, por instinto se acerco lentamente a él tan solo quedando a dos pasos, sus ojitos lo miraban atenta como una niñita pequeña ante un extraño objeto, pero esta figura le devolvía la misma mirada que ella reflejaba en ese hermoso tono perla de sus ojos, ambos compartían los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos, aquello no podía estar pasando.

**Ma..da..ra.. se..sempaii..**-fueron las únicas palabras de la chiquilla.

Tras esas palabras aquel hombre se dio cuenta de que sus sueños no eran sueños,**!SI NO UN AVISO, UNA SEÑAL QUE EL TONATMENTE ESTUVO IGNORANDO TODO ESOS AÑOS!**

Ahí frente a él estaba su hija aquella que creyó muerta, aquella por la cual el decidió emprender una venganza, ahí ante el estaba el fruto de su amor que desde el inicio fue prohibido por el destino, sin saber que hacer cayó al piso de rodillas, mientras se quitaba la máscara y la malla que cubría su rostro y sus cabellos, al instante su rostro quedo al descubierto, sus ojos negros empezaban a nublarse por el enorme deseo de llorar, Hinata solo se arrodillo ante él y con su voz dulce le pregunto qué ocurría, él solo la tomo con fuerza de su rostro pero sin lastimarla, sus yemas acariciaban toda la piel de su hija, mientras le brindaba una serie de besos en la frente en la frente, mejillas y en la punta de su naricita, para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras decía:

**Mi niña, Mi hija, por dios estas viva-repetía una y otra vez**. Aquellas palabras dejaron en Shock a Hinata que no creía nada de lo que escuchaba, su mente estaba en blanco mientras intentaba reaccionar y despejar esa palabra "HIJA" aquel sujeto estaba mal ella era hija de Yomi Hyuga y Hiashi Hyuga, esa palabra no tenía sentido en ningún aspecto, pero por dios todo parecía tan real varias veces abrió y cerró sus ojos esperando que aquello fuera una maldita ilusión, ¡UNA FARSA!, ella era una Hyuga no una Uchiha, todo debía ser una pesadilla, pero los sollozos de su ángel guardián la devolvían a una realidad que se negaba a aceptar, su vida no podía ser una mentira, no,no,no, su ángel la estaba confundiendo.

Desesperada se debatió entre esos brazos tan fuertes que se negaban a dejarla ir-**¡SUELTEME!-**chillo sin cesar- **¿Qué te sucede hija?**-pregunto desconcertado el Uchiha, sin saber qué pasaba. **¡SUELTEME!** Volvió a pedir Hinata estaba vez con un timbre lleno de desesperación que atravesó el corazón de su padre.** ¿Por qué quieres irte?,**

**¡Us..ted me está con..fundiendo!..mi..padre..es Hiashi Hyuga..y…mi..madre..es.**

-**¡ YOMI HYUGA !**-completo histérico y furioso al escuchar a su propia hija decir que su padre era alguien que no lo era, y para comprobarlo se arranco del cuello un relicario de oro que solo se abría con una contraseña, una vez abierto tomo la mano de su retoño y se lo deposito mientras ella solo lo miraba sin saber que decir, ahí estaban dos personas su madre y él, aquella prueba rompió su corazón ella tenía el mismo relicario en su cuello solo que nunca lo había abierto, este siempre permanecía cerrado como si escondiese un secreto prohibido. Con torpeza dirigió sus manos y con sus manitas temblorosas lo retiro y se lo entrego al hombre que con los mismos movimientos lo abrió y la misma foto estaba impresa en él. Hinata solo se quedo callada sin saber que decir toda esa situación provoco que se desmayase en brazos de su progenitor, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo al despertar se sintió muy segura pues sentía que alguien la abrazaba de manera dulce, cálida y protectora, poco a poco abrió sus ojitos y lo vio a él abrazándola y mirándola fijamente mientras le daba un beso en su frente, ella solo enterró su rostro en el fuerte pecho de él, mientras se rompía en llanto al saber que todo era verdad y aunque quisiera negarlo, su corazón le decía que aquel ángel de sus sueños era su padre, un padre al que apenas acaba de conocer, cuando las lagrimas cesaron ella le pidió que le contara la verdad y Madara así lo hizo, al final ella solo lo abrazo temiendo que este desapareciera en cualquier momento. Hinata le confesó que tenía miedo mucho miedo, su padre solo aparto uno de esos mechones azulinos para acercarse a su orejita y decirle con todo su corazón cuanto la amaba y que de ahora en adelante ella no tendría por qué temer, después de todo ahora el estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su hija, una bonita sonrisa se formo en la carita de ella, pero luego su felicidad desapareció dando paso a un semblante de tristeza, Madara preocupado la interrogo, Hinata solo poso su mano encima del corazón de su padre y con todo el valor que ella tenía le pidió desistir de sus deseos de venganza.

Aquel hombre solo cerró los ojos mientras asimilaba esas palabras, después de largos segundos su respuesta fue un **"si"**, aquella respuesta inundo de alegría su lastimado corazoncito, pero las cosas no terminaban ahí, Hinata le pidió tiempo para poder llamarlo "Padre", Madara asintió y declaro que esperaría ansioso ese momento, mientras tanto Hinata lo llamaría Madara, ya no usaría el "sempai", ahora si Hinata quedo tranquila pero un gruñido en el estomago de Madara le hizo comprender que tenía hambre y al decirlo ella también, alegremente se ofreció a cocinar mientras otro gruñido arrancaba un enorme sonrojo en el Uchiha que ahora más que nunca deseaba que la tierra lo tragase ese instante, Hinata solo dejo escapar una risilla en voz baja causando que el sonrojo del pobre fuera el aumento, ahora ella sabía de donde había sacado esa manía de ruborizarse al extremo. Una vez el pelinegro volvió a su tono natural condujo a su hija a la cocina que sorprendentemente era bastante amplia, ahí dentro había un mesón de piedra pulida y casi todo incluyendo las sillas estaban formadas por rocas, salvo por el lavamanos, Hinata dio gracias al cielo cuando se percato de que había una despensa llena de víveres y ahí una heladera de metal inoxidable repleto de verduras, jugos, frutas y muchas delicias, Hinata se puso manos a la obra pero un pequeño problema se presento prácticamente Madara fue arrojado al suelo mientras una ventisca atravesaba el lugar hasta llegar a Hinata y antes de ella se diese cuenta, un extraño sujeto que también traía una máscara naranja igual a la que su padre usaba la abrazaba efusivamente.

**-Holaaaa el nombre de Tobiiii es Tobiiii**-dijo aquel extraño con carácter juguetón mientras miraba entusiasta a la visitante.

-!**ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI HIJA TOBIIII!**-grito enfurecido el Uchiha al momento que un aura por demás siniestra llenaba la atmosfera.

**-HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**gritaron Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deirara, al momento que estos últimos ingresaban a la cocina, ninguno de ellos creían lo que escuchaban, sobre todo Itachi y Tobi que posaron su vista en la niña que seguía presa en los brazos de Tobi, Hinata no podía estar más roja todos la miraban como si el mundo se acabara.

-Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Tobi no sabía que tenía una hija, **¡PERO NO IMPORTA SIGNIFICA QUE TOBI TENDRA UNA NUEVA AMIGA, HOLAAA EL NOMBRE DE TOBIIII ES TOBIII XD!**.-chillo emocionado mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

Una enorme gota de sudor surco la frente de todos los presentes incluyendo a la aludida que había logrado zafarse de aquel asfixiante agarre.

**Hump es una larga historia**-respondió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a su hija y le daba un dulce beso en su frente y le pedía acompañarlo un instante, ambos se marcharon juntos mientras eran seguidos por los akatkis. Madara se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de roble labrada con los símbolos de la dinastía Uchiha y ahí hiso pasar a su hija, Hinata quedo sorprendida al ver una enorme cama de cuatro metros de ancho y de largo cubierta de sabanas blancas con lindos bordados y los almohadones tampoco se quedaban a tras, si bien la cama era grade también lo era el ropero de madera barnizada, Madara se acerco a este y de adentro saco tres pares de toallas limpias y una camisa que le serviría de vestido a su hija.

**En el baño encontraras lociones, aceites de baño y acondicionadores y todo lo necesario, antes que nada debes estar limpia aun tienes rastros de sangre en el rostro, te esperare en la cocina**-diciendo esto se marcho mientras los espías que estaban detrás de la puerta se hacían los tontos y seguían a su líder. Cuando la puerta se cerró Hinata se dirigió al baño que se veía gracias a que la puerta de este estaba abierta y contenta ingreso dentro, su pequeño cuerpo se relajo al sentir el agua helada deslizarse por cada curva de su cuerpo, cada gota d este liquido dejaba un camino húmedo atreves de sus cabellos, cara, cuello, busto, cintura y caderas hasta perderse en medio de sus mulos hasta toparse con aquel santuario de pureza y perderse en el suelo grisáceo. Hinata se aplico bastante productos de limpieza pues detestaba estar sucia, sus manitas tallaban sus ojos y rostro intentando borrar la sangre de este, cuando estuvo completamente limpia salió fuere del baño y con cuidado empezó a secar cada parte de su cuerpo, lentamente se coloco la camisa de su padre y como lo dijo él le quedaba como un vestido que le llegaba hasta diez centímetros debajo de las rodillas, ese instante se dio cuenta de la enorme diferencia entre ella y su padre, el era muy alto y ella muy pequeña, Hinata se acerco aquel ropero y busco en el algún lugar un peine hasta que lo encontró, feliz empezó a deslizarlo por sus largas hembras azuladas, hasta dejarla liza pero ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este se ondulara, cosa que a ella no le agradaba, con el cabello ondulado parecía una niña de diez años, eso siempre se lo decían sus compañeros de equipo.

**Una vez estuvo lista se dirigió a la cocina que estaba repleta de los integrantes, incluyendo a su ángel, Hinata solo decidió ignorarlos y ya pasadas dos horas de total tortura para ella la comida fue servida, ninguno de los presentes jamás habían vistos tantos platillos tan deliciosos:**

**-Dangos con cubierta de azúcar.**

**-Bolas de arroz con verduras picadas.**

**-Carne asada en su punto perfecto.**

**-Variedades de ensaladas.**

Hinata sabía que si cocinaba algo para su Madara también tendría que cocinar para sus aliados, por eso preparo platillos dulces y salados, Hinata solo se sentó al lado de su padre que comía alegremente los manjares, Hinata también empezó a comer pero a diferencia de todos ella tomaba los alimentos con elegancia y delicadeza igual que Madara, ambos habían tenido una educación muy estricta, claro que Itachi también solo que él era un poco tosco en esas cosas, al final la mesa estaba vacía Deirara solo intentaba respirar debido a todo lo que había comido. Kisame se relamía sus colmillos. Sasori se quedo sin probar los dangos eh Itachi solo deseaba volver a probar ese delicioso arroz que desapareció manos de Kisame, Hinata clavo su vista en el rejo que colgaba en una de las paredes, exactamente eran las tres de la tarde, internamente juraría ya era de noche, pero lo explicado por Madara aquel lugar donde estaban era una seria de túneles subterráneos, Hinata deseaba volver al lugar que una vez llamo hogar, lo que Hinata no sabía era que Itachi tenía la capacidad de leer los pensamientos y con segundas intenciones la dejo al descubierto.

**Hump Madara creo que tu hija no se siente muy comoda.**

**¿Eso es cierto Hinata?-**pregunto temiendo que esas palabras fueran verdad, mientras su miraba buscaba la de su hija.

Hinata agacho la cabeza al momento que agachaba el rostro y empezaba a jugar con sus deditos y hablaba muy bajito.

**Yo-yo-quiero-volver-a-mi-digo-a-la-aldea-quiero-ha -hablar-con-mis-ami-amigos-no..me-puedo-marchar-as i-la-aldea-esta-pasando-un-momento-delicado-si-el- clan-Hyuga-se-entera-mar-caran-mi-frente-con-el único-objetivo-de-preservar-la-dignidad moral.**

Termino de explicarse y sus palabras si eran ciertas, Madara apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que perdieron la sensibilidad, otra vez el maldito clan Hyuga se interponía. Hinata se dio cuenta y jurando por la memoria de su madre prometió regresar pronto, ella solo le dedico una dulce mirada a su padre.

Segundos despues la imponente figura de uno de los fundadores de Konoha se levanto y jalo a su pequeña hacia él mientras el sharingan se activaba y ambos desaparecían en un remolino de aire.

**Al parecer habrá muchos cambios**-pensó Itachi mientras recordaba la dulce mirada de la hija de Madara.

Y ahí en medio de donde Hinata había partido, estaban los dos despidiéndose para que nadie los descubriera, Hinata solo se recostó en su cama segura de que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar aquel lugar que la vio crecer.

Poco a poco el poder de Morfeo la venció y se la llevo al mundo de los sueños.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Escenas del próximo capítulo.**

**Itachi-san que hace?-pregunto asustada la chiquilla al sentir la mano del uchiha acariciar su rostro de manera provocadora.**

**Solo admiro la belleza de la hija de Madara-contesto él.**

**ITACHI-SEMPAIIIII-grito tobi mientras ingresaba a la cocina y se quedaba quieto al ver semejante escena.**

**ITACHI SEMPAI ES UN PERVERTIDO!-fue el nuevo grito de tobiii XD.**

**…**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que apoyan mis locas historias de veras de corazón les doy gracias y espero que este loco loco capi sea de su agrado. POSDTA MADARA ES MIOOOOOOOOOO**


	4. UNA ESPERANZA NACE

Hinata corría alegremente por los pasillos de la guarida de los akatsuki, estaba muy feliz por haber despertado esta mañana con su padre a su lado y este se la llevara a pasar unas horas con él. Madara prácticamente fue atacado por una lluvia de besos de parte de su hija mientras esta le decía:

** ¡ ADORO LOS CACHETES DE MANZANA!**

Ante esas palabras el Uchiha se sonrojo a nivel extremo y cuando el intento hacer lo mismo con su hija esta salió volando por los pasillos intentando escapar de su progenitor.

Con mucho cuidado Hinata abrió una de las habitaciones esperando ocultarse y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio dormido a Itachi Uchiha en una cómoda cama, ella solo lo miro sorprendida ya que al parecer este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia a pasos lentos Hinata se acerco a él y quedo encantada al verlo dormir se veía tan tierno y aterrador igual que Sasuke entonces una idea perversa cruzo su mente ella solía despertar a su compañero con una lluvia de besos en las mejillas, con cuidado se fue acercando al Uchiha dormido y con sus manitas tomo el rostro y le daba el primer beso, luego el segundo, luego el tercero y así hasta que este empezó a despertar, pero antes que nada Hinata empezó su lluvia de besos mientras le jalaba los cachetes dejando marcas rojizas, Itachi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, ¿QUIEN SE CREIA ESA CHIQUILLA PARA BESARLO?, fuera cual fuera la respuesta la iba a detener pero en el último instante Madara apareció

Hinata por que torturas a Itachi-cuestiono algo celoso el padre de Hinata, cuya respuesta fue un:

** ….NO PUDE EVITARLO ITACHI-SAN TIENE CACHETES DE COMADREJA ES ¡ ADORABLE !…..**

respondió alegre mientras empezaba otro ataque de besos contra el pobre Uchiha que no podía defenderse pues sabía que si le ponía un dedo encima a la hija de Madara destruiría a la persona que él llevaba protegiendo desde la sombras, Itachi sentía que iba enrojeciendo levemente cuando Hinata le dio un par de besos en la frente y sin contar que ella había herido de muerte su dignidad al llamarle cachetes de comadreja, **¿POR QUE A MI?** se cuestionaba una y otra vez, Hinata dejo de besarle y se marcho con su padre rumbo al bosque para entrenar, el entrenamiento solo duro cuatro horas pues Hinata apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin exagerar Madara casi la mata con sus poderosas técnicas, Madara se dio cuenta de que su hija aun no estaba lista para tener un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces opto por empezar a entrenarla en resistencia, a penas paso una hora se la llevo muy lejos cerca de un valle y ahí empezaron a correr primero de manera lenta y luego de manera suave, Hinata sentía que el aire le faltaba jamás en su vida había entrenado tanto y así era todos los días o mejor dicho así era en las noches.

Después de que ella terminara de entrenar con su maestra y compañeros Madara se la llevaba a entrenar hasta que llegaba el amanecer, las primeras semanas eran muy duras pero poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrase, Madara viendo es pequeño progreso en su hija se la llevo aun rio donde las bajas temperaturas del ambiente habían provocado que el agua llegara a alcanzar niveles bajo cero, aquel rio tenía un largo de diez kilómetros Hinata lo miro sin comprender.

**Cuando el cuerpo humano entra en contacto con aguas bajo cero, el oxigeno de las células empieza a desgastarse de manera rápida, al punto que puedes llegar a sufrir un shock nervioso, no solo la temperatura afecta si no el hecho de que uno se desespera, tienes que aprender a resistir eres muy débil y eso es un punto en tu contra, una Kunohichi no solo se vale de su belleza para conseguir el éxito de su misión, también necesita la fuerza para defenderse, la inteligencia para planear y te doy solo dos meses para que me enfrentes y me demuestres que eres una Uchiha, tienes que demostrar que la sangre que corre por tus venas están fuerte como la mía. Te entrenare solo un mes el siguiente lo harás sola, has entendido Hinata.**

-El silencio de la pequeña fue su respuesta, Hinata tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar incluso él la creía una inútil y eso le dolía pero iba a demostrarle que estaba muy equivocado ella era una Uchiha y eso nadie lo iba a negar después de que ella venciera s u propio padre en combate.

Madara solo la miro atento, se maldijo internamente aun no sabía cómo tratar con una niña, con cuidado se acerco a ella y se agacho hasta que su cabeza choco con la frente de su hija**:** **Tal vez me odies Hinata pero todo lo que hago es por tu bien no siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, te aseguro que los altos mandatarios de Konoja buscaran la manera de retenerte ya que eres la unión prohibida de dos sangres. Solo quiero estar seguro de que el día en que yo deje este mundo tú serás capaz de tener una vida la cual a mí se me negó.**

**-Gracias Oto-san-**fue la respuesta que llego a los oídos de Madara no creía lo que escuchada, su hija acaba de llamarlo padre, eso hizo que sus brazos se movieran velozmente hacia su hija y la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas. Después de permanecer así unos momentos Madara y Hinata estaban sumergidos en el agua helada, Madara no tenía problemas mientras Hinata titiritaba del frio nunca había sentido tanto frio, con mucha dificultad intento seguir el ritmo de su padre el nadaba como un pescadito y ella como un pollito, estuvieron así casi durante la tarde, pero ahora Madara caminaba por la orilla viendo y siguiendo el avance de Hinata, podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba dando todo para cumplir con la meta solo faltaban cuatro kilómetros y todo habría terminado, Hinata se sentía mareada y su aliento salía como una suave neblina de sus labios que ahora estaban rojizos de tanto morderlos para no gemir del dolor.

Dos kilómetros, un kilometro Hinata había cumplido con su meta exhausta se apoyo en la orilla y ahí cerro un rato sus ojitos esperando recuperar fuerzas, justo cuando el sueño la iba a vencer Madara la saco del agua y se la llevo velozmente a la guarida ahí se la llevo a su cuarto, con mucho cuidado llamo a Kitsumy una nueva miembro de Akatsuki que había llegado anoche, le pidió amablemente que ayudara s su hija, Kitsumy obedeció pues sintió perfectamente la preocupación en la voz del líder, Hinata iba a reprochar pero la voz de la mujer le dejo en claro que no había lugar a negativas. Ahora Hinata estaba bajo la ducha dejando que Kitsumy lavara sus cabellos con mucho cuidado sin contar que ella pasaba delicadamente el jabón por la piel desnuda de la ojiperla, al final Kitsumy vistió a Hinata con un polo que su padre había dejado encima de la cama, solo que este era mucho más corto y solo le llegaba cinco centímetros arriba de sus rodillas dejando a la vista sus lindas piernas, Hinata enrojeció terriblemente a lo que Kitsumy le decía pícaramente que se veía muy linda y coqueta.

Cuando las dos salieron Deirara que pasaba cerca empezó a soltar piropos hacia Hinata causando que esta se sonrojara y a su vez que Kitsumy se riera y acto seguido Madara apareciera tras del joven akatsuki y lo amenazara de manera despiadada.

Hinata se dirigió rumbo a la cocina para comer algo ahí se preparo un poco de arroz, salsa teriyaky y salmón dorado, después de que estuvo satisfecha fue a lavar su ropa pues su padre la había convencido de nadar con prenda y todo. Pero su sorpresa fue que Kitsumy ya se había encargado y ahora esta estaba seca gracias a la máquina de secado rápido que ellos tenían, Hinata tomo sus ropas y se marcho al cuarto de su padre para cambiarse, una vez estuvo lista le pidió a su padre que la devolviera a casa este así lo hizo.

Cuando ella estuvo en su cama se tiro ahí e inmediatamente se quedo dormida estaba exhausta, justo cuando ya se había dormido el amanecer llego, emprendió rumbo al distrito ocho donde su maestra Kurenay esperaría a su equipo, cuando llego vio a sus compañeros pelear como siempre, pero cuando su semsei llego estos quedaron callados, Kurenai cada de informarles que los exámenes chunnin empezarían mañana y que ellos ya estaban inscritos. Naruto pregunto que eran los exámenes Chunnin, Hinata se emociono seria una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a su padre cuando había mejorado, Sasuke solo se quedo callado y como buen pago su maestra les dio el día libre, antes de que Naruto buscara a Hinata ella ya no estaba, los tres no se habían dado cuenta de que momento la Hyuga se había marchado, Hinata iba rumbo a las lagunas del bosque esperando entrenar en paz ahí tendría oportunidad de practicar la ultima técnica que su padre le había enseñado.

Con ánimos suficientes se puso enfrente de la superficie cristalina y empezó a formar los sellos para dicha técnica, las horas pasaban y pasaban y aun no lograba completar la técnica por más sesenta segundos, el cielo gris le daba a entender que una tormenta llegaría de un momento a otro, Y. así paso pronto las frías gotas de agua caían con fuerza por toda la villa, pero aun así Hinata seguía y seguía ya se había quemado una buena parte de sus labios y aunque el ardor fuera insoportable no se iba a dar por vencida, una última vez se concentro a tal punto que dejo que su mente quedo conectada con su alma y esencia y entonces las venas de su rostro empezaron a enmarcarse y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron dejando a la vista dos orbes rojizas con tres aspas negras que empezaron a girar hasta que la estrella de tres puntas emergió y como resultado una llama de un kilometro de largo emergió evaporando y calcinando todo a su paso, Hinata vio como algunas llamas de su técnica aun quedaban a las orillas del rio, al fin la había perfeccionado, pero algo no andaba bien su visión era distinta, intrigada se acerco a la laguna y cuando el agua volvió a su estado normal se vio a si misma.

Las venas del Byakugan aun permanecían ahí pero el tono perla de sus ojos había sido remplazado por un color completamente rojo con una estrella negra en el centro y ahí en medio un punto rojo, Hinata sabía que aquello significaba que su Byakugan y su Sharingan acaban de combinarse, una sonrisa triste surco su rostro deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí para verla convertirse e lo que ella siempre quiso. **¡Ser tan fuerte como mi padre y tan bondadosa como ni madre"**

Mientras ella se observaba a sí misma no se percato de que su padre la observaba desde lejos orgulloso de que su hija hubiera logrado completar una técnica que al le costó cuatro meses en perfeccionar. Cuando los ojos de Hinata volvieron a la normalidad esta se marcho, esperando que mañana todo salga bien.

Un rugido en su estomago la hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas, así que decidió ir a comer lo que más le gustaba un buen pollo frito acompañado de una buena porción de papas fritas, arroz chaufa y salsa. Presurosa emprendió su camino, solo le faltaban unos metros y llegaría al restaurante.

** ¡POLLOS NAKUMI!**

Hinata ya no podía esperar para poder degustar el pollo de aquella excelente cocinera de nombre de Nakumi, tan emocionada que estaba que no escucho los gritos de sus compañeros que la llamaban repetidas veces, solo cuando los sintió acercarse los miro atenta. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado para que su secreto se mantuviera al margen por el momento.

**-Dettebanne Hinata-chan por que nos ignoras!-** se quejo el ninja número uno cabeza hueca de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

**-El Dobe tiene razón Hyuga-san.**- Sentencio fríamente el Uchiha, mientras la veía atenta pues algo en ella le atraía.

**-Gomennasai Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-san.-** se disculpo al haber ignorado a sus amigos, pero una idea perversa cruzo por su mente, cautelosamente se acerco a ellos y con su vocecita cargada de misterio les dijo al oído.

**-Hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar esta situación chicos.-** susurro la ojiperla mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuello de cada uno deslizándolo hasta encima de sus tórax.

Ante esas palabras los pobres niños recordaron la imagen de ella en aquella misión y un furioso sonrojo se adueño de sus rostros, Hinata al ver esa reacción se rio de ellos se veían tan inocentes, al parecer el encanto Uchiha también corría por sus venas, satisfecha por su acción se marcho y estos como perritos siguieron a su dueña. Hinata ingreso al local de comida y rápidamente ordeno el platillo especial de la casa. Ahora ella comía tranquilamente su adorado pollo, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados frente a ella mirándola una y otra vez, Hinata alzo su pierna por debajo de la mesa y traviesamente acaricio las piernas de los chicos haciéndolos dar un brinco del susto, pero al final decidió que ya era hora de ponerse seria. Sasuke adivino los pensamientos de su compañera, pues a él también le preocupaba la situación de los exámenes chunnin, muy en el fondo sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Los tres Gennin sabían que algo grande sucedería en esos días, el aire lo susurraba, la tierra lo gritaba y el mar inquieto lo confirmaba, solo rogaron que nadie dañara a su a amada aldea.

De pronto aquel profundo silencio fue interrumpido por sakura que ahora abrazaba efusivamente al uchiha que solo atino a soltar su típico Tsk, Hinata sintió unas ganas enormes de arrancarle los cabellos a la pelirosa, **¿QUIEN SE CREIA PARA TOCAR LO SUYO?**, ese fue el pensamiento de la peli azulada.

Si no se equivocaba aquello eran celos, pero ni muerta lo admitiría, sentir celos **¡JAMAS!**, totalmente harta de aquella patética escena se marcho sin despedirse, Naruto fue tras ella y Sasuke buscaba la manera más adecuada de sacarse a la molestosa de Sakura de encima. Cuando lo logro encontró a sus compañeros entrenando en el bosque oh a menos Hinata porque esta estaba usando al rubio como saco de boxeo, se sorprendió bastante al ver la velocidad con que ella atacaba, además de que sus movimientos eran mas elegantes, precisos y letales, al final Naruto ni sus clones lograron tocarle un pelo. Un repentino deseo por enfrentarla nació en él, así que se hizo notar y con la seguridad de que la vencería, la reto. Hinata acepto y la humillación de Sasuke Uchiha empezaría.

Ambos Gennin estaban en medio del campo de flores, cada uno se puso en la posición de ataque que más le convenía, Sasuke solo planeaba usar Taijutsu pues no deseaba lastimar a su compañera, Hinata solo le dedico una sonrisa burlesca y antes de que el moreno se diera cuenta, el ya estaba en el piso y con ella sentada encima de él y con un kunai apuntando justo en la superficie de su corazón.

**Un shinobi no debe descuidarse ni antes, durante o después de un ataque, las repercusiones pueden llevarlo a la muerte, usted se confió demasiado y se descuido al verme sonreír, ahora usted esta tendido en el piso indefenso como un cachorrito.**-fueron las palabras de Hinata mientras se quitaba de encima y dejaba a su compañero herido de muerte en su orgullo.

**Tsk.-** bufo otra vez de nuevo ella lo dejaba en ridículo, pero no podía mentirse a si mismo ella tenía razón, una distracción en el campo de batalla te puede llevar a la muerte. En fin esa fue una nueva lección de aprendizaje para él.

Mientras tanto Hinata se había sentado a la orilla del lago dejando que sus pies descalzos se mojaran, relajándola al instante, si bien ninguno de sus compañeros le daba un entrenamiento como su padre, solo le dejaba en claro que tendría que entrenar por sí sola, ella sabía que el sharingan no se quedaría dormido por mucho tiempo más, su líneas de sangre ya estaban combinadas y eso era un arma de doble filo, no podría activar su Byakugan sin activar el Sharingan, a partir de hoy no podría arriesgarse hasta estar segura de que por lo menos contara con el apoyo del tercer Hokage.

La tristeza la inundo en su totalidad deseaba que su padre se viniera a vivir aquí a la villa, pero el aunque lo negara aún tenía un profundo odio hacia la aldea, Madara acusaba a Konoha de haberla apartado de su única hija, eso la entristecía ella amaba a su tierra, solo esperaba hacer entrar en razón a su padre de una vez por todas.

Mientras Hinata meditaba sobre una posible solución, no percibió que Naruto se marcho dejando solo al Uchiha que ya planeaba vengarse de ella por todas las humillaciones que él había pasado. Aunque aquello solo era una excusa para tenerla cerca.

Sin que la pequeña Hinata se diera cuanta ahora ella estaba recostada en el prado con Sasuke encima sujetándola por sus muñecas ejerciendo la suficiente presión para no dejarla escapar, la mirada penetrante de su compañero la aturdía hasta niveles peligrosos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo repetir sus mismas palabras dichas hace instantes:

**Ahora usted esta tendida en el piso indefensa como una gatita asustada ante un depredador.**- dijo con auto suficiencia el ojinegro al verla sonrojarse ferozmente. Con mucho cuidado se dedico a deleitarse con el delicioso perfume que emanaban los cabellos de ella, luego se quedo unos minutos en su cuello cuya piel parecía erizarse ante el roce de sus labios, quedo satisfecho al escucharla emitir pequeños reproches en forma de susurros.

Al parecer Hinata no estaba preparada para que alguien le devolviera la misma moneda, pero que equivocado estaba el Uchiha, Hinata solo lo estaba dejando tomar el control, cuando Hinata lo tuvo en la posición más conveniente rodo y ahora ella estaba otra vez encima de él, solo que esta vez ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, al momento que ella se agachaba hasta su oído y le decía de manera seductora:

**-No juegue con fuego Uchiha-san, podría salir lastimado, recuerde que se mermar sus defensas. Pues por lo que veo, usted es muy predecible, así como un libro abierto, quiere parecer un cazador, pero en realidad la única cazadora aquí soy yo, usted y naruto solo son mis juguetes y como su DUEÑA harán lo que yo quiera, si se porta bien la recompensa será muy gratificante, espero que ponga a Naruto al tanto, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces.**

**-YO NO SOY SU JUEGETE!.**-rebatió enojado el hermano menor de Itachi.

-Hinata solo lo miro divertida sin duda su compañero no sabía mentir..-**Puede negarlo cuantas veces quiera, pero en el fondo sabe que ustedes me pertenecen, su actitud sumisa lo confirma, Uchiha-san, su respiración agitada y el temblor de su cuerpo me lo dicen.**

**-Eso no es verdad -** contesto en un desesperado intento de no dejarse llevar otra vez.

**-Adorable Uchiha-san, es lo única palabra que puede describirlo en este momento.** Fueron las palabras de la niña, pero unos monosílabos mal articulados de parte de su compañero la hicieron pensar que se estaba volviendo loca, pero estaba segura de que esas palabras de verdad habían sonado.

**_Repítelo de nuevo_…** susurro roncamente cerca de su oído, espero ansiosa hasta que la respuesta esta llego.

**_H-h-hinata h-h-hazlo -p-p-por favor_ –**articulo difícilmente el Uchiha, mientras un enorme sonrojo se adueñaba de su rostro.

**_Será un placer_-** contesto ella, mientras rozaba delicadamente sus labios con los de él, para luego unirlos definitivamente.

Tantos sentimientos se transmitían en aquel beso.

**-Territorialidad de parte de ella.**

**-Amor de parte de él.**

**Te amo Hinata Hyuga-**confesó el moreno entre beso y beso, dejando aturdida a su compañera que solo cerro sus ojos, mientras sus labios mordían suavemente los de él, Sasuke logro zafarse del agarre de Hinata,

**_Con toda la dulzura del mundo empezó a acariciar su cabellera que caía sobre él, Hinata solo intento romper el beso, pues un repentino brote de temor atravesó su ser, tenía que parar con esta locura, no podía lastimar a sus compañeros, ¡ELLA NO ERA ASI!._**

Justo cuando reunió la fuerza suficiente, aparto sus labios, pero unas manos se posaron justo detrás de su nuca obligándola a continuar, insistentemente se debatió, pero Sasuke no la dejaría ir, lo supo en el momento que la tironeo de su cuerpo y empezó a rastrarla hacia un árbol de sauces, en ningún momento sus labios se separaron. No supo **él ¿cuándo? y el ¿cómo?.** Pero ahora ella estaba acorralada contra la corteza del árbol, Sasuke la sujeto de sus caderas y con un fuerte impulso la levanto y con agiles movimientos, hizo que ella se aferrara con sus piernas a su cintura para no caer, ahora la tenia donde quería, a su merced.

**Eres perfecta.-**fue lo último que dijo sasuke antes de volver a besarla, esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, algo en el fondo empezaba a ceder y una sensación cálida llenaba su corazón, sin darse cuenta ella se aferro más a la cintura de su compañero al momento que sus manos sujetaban el cuello de él para poder poner un poco de si misma en aquel mágico beso. La cercanía de sus cuerpos empezaba a marear a Hinata, sus brazos fallaron pero Sasuke lo percibió y con más fuerza la sujeto.

**No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que me amas.-** Declaro con toda la franqueza del mundo.

Hinata solo guardo silencio, para después contestar:

**Yo no sé lo que siento por ti. Solo sé que algo en mí me dice que me perteneces y que no te deje ir, hay algo en ti que me cautiva, deseo tenerte cerca pero tengo miedo no sé explicarlo. Eres alguien especial Sasuke Uchiha. Tal vez es eso que me atrae, al igual que Naruto ambos son las personas que más quiero en la vida.**

**¿Qué sientes por Naruto?.-** cuestiono el moreno mientras la veía fijamente esperando una respuesta sensata.

**Naruto-kun es…es…como decirlo, es mi adoración, el siempre logra alegrarme el día, mi corazón late de felicidad al verlo. Él para mi es mi Héroe el me salvo de aquel abismo en que estaba sumergida, yo lo admiro y lo quiero.**

**¿Y por mí?**

**Lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que siento por Naruto-Kun, por primera vez en mi vida considero a una persona de mi propiedad, eso confunde mi mente, detesto ver como todas las chicas te acosan, quisiera dejarlas calvas, pero a su vez pienso que tal vez una de ella será la elegida para pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado como tu esposa y madre de tus hijos.**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, fueron los contados segundos que pasaron, en aquel escaso lapso de tiempo ambos ya habían roto cualquier tipo de contacto físico, solo tres centímetros separaba sus cuerpos. Sus miradas sin embargo seguían ahí conectadas, como si intentasen leer los pensamientos de uno al otro, buscando desesperadamente una solución para toda esa locura que estaba viviendo.

Después de pensarlo mucho, Sasuke tomo la mano de ella y la poso justo sobre su corazón que ahora latía más calmado.

**Yo ya escogido.**-Dijo él.

**¿Nani?-**cuestiono ella sin saber a lo que él se refería.

**Yo ya escogido, quiero que tú seas mi compañera de vida para siempre, no tengo ojos para nadie más, tu eres perfecta, dulce y cariñosa, eres sincera y eso lo valoro mucho, tal vez aun no te des cuenta pero sé que el fondo me amas, tú misma lo dijiste una vez: Las palabras mienten pero una mirada no, Y. justamente eso es lo que veo tu confesión es sincera, esa hermosa mirada que tienes me lo dice y ese adorable sonrojo en tu rostro te delata, aún a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, y aún cuando me dices que tu eres la cazadora, se que mientes, todavía eres la Hinata de la cual me enamore y sé que siempre estará ahí.**

Al finalizar Sasuke solo le brindo un fugaz beso para luego marcharse dejando a una muy, pero muy sonrojada Hinata.

Lo que si no conto ninguno de los dos, fue que un hombre con mascara naranja había observado todo, la cabeza del hombre echaba humo por todas partes, sin pensarlo dos veces apareció frente a esta y sin decir ni media palabra se llevo a la niña a la guarida de los Akatsuki donde un cruel sermón daría inicio.


	5. El comienzo parte 1

Una densa y profunda niebla grisácea rodeaba la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Cubriendo todo a su paso, las horas pasaron y la pequeña hija de Madara Uchiha intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente fue inútil, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en los hechos ocurridos durante la tarde.

** ...…..…Flashback….…...**

Antes de que siquiera ella reaccionara su padre y ella ya estaban en la guarida de los Akatsuki. El silencio reino por un corto lapso de tiempo y antes de que Hinata tuviera oportunidad de formular una palabra para defenderse Madara se la llevo a su habitación cargándola como un costal de papas y ahí una vez dentro. La depósito en la cama, mientras escuchaba los reproches infantiles.

**-¿Me puedes explicar que paso ahí?** – pregunto.

**-¿Para qué hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas son obvias?-** Fue la respuesta de la pequeña que no había dudado en usar el mismo tono que su progenitor había empleado en esa pregunta.

Pero después de darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo a niveles extremos, eh internamente empezó a reprocharse pues ella había provocado toda esta situación y como toda una Uchiha tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, con voz temblorosa y jugando con sus deditos unos contra otros, confesó una cierta parte de la historia, omitiendo lo ocurrido con sus compañeros en las aguas termales y en la casa de su protegido.

-**¿Tu estas interesada en Sasuke?**.-cuestiono cuando ella termino de hablar.

**-No estoy segura**

**-Esa palabra no existe, es si o no.**

**-A..aun no lo sé, darte una respuesta ahora sería un equivocación de mi parte. ¡ Además es asunto mío!-** grito enojada de aquella situación. Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido de la reacción de su hija, pero también molesto al parecer le faltaba mano dura.

**-¡ SOY TU PADRE!**.-sentencio

**-¡Que conveniente!**- rebatió sus labios formaban un pequeño piquito señal clara de que su berrinche recién comenzaba.

Al final cuando todo grito seco, la tranquilidad se adueño del lugar. Lo que no sabían era que todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar algo. Pero el silencio solo provoco que cada uno sacara conclusiones erradas.

**-Ya se armo la gorda.-** Pensó Deirara.

**-Aquí va correr sangre**.- Pensó Kisame.

**-Ya quiero que se maten serian una buena colección para mis marionetas**.- pensó Sasori mientras imaginaba tener a esos dos en sus manos

**-Ya quiero que preparen la comida, Tobi tiene hambre.**- Pensó Tobi mientras su mano sujetaba su estomago rugiente.

**-Ojala dejen de gritar quiero ver mi novela.**- Pensó irritado Itachi mientras intentaba mantener la calma y es que perderse un capítulo la Fina Estampa era como perderse en un oscuro abismo de intriga y desconcierto, aunque pensándolo bien escuchar la discusión que en estos momento se llevaba a cabo estaba mucho más interesante, jamás se imagino que su tonto hermanito menor estuviera interesado en alguna chica y menos en Hinata, oh si cual sería la expresión e Sasuke cuando se enterase de que Hinata era un Uchiha. Sin duda ese sería un momento memorable para la historia de la humanidad.

Y mientras cada uno imagina una futura escena trágica entre padre eh hija, los dos ya estaban más calmados, Madara retomo la palabra:

Dejando en claro que la decisión final estaría en manos de ella, pero que pensara en las consecuencias de todos sus actos.

Al final Madara y su hija salieron de aquel cuarto y quedando sorprendidos al ver a toda la organización ahí reunida.

**¡LARGOOO!-**ordeno mientras la mayoría salía volando a excepción de Itachi, y Tobi que no dejaba de decir.

**-Tobi tiene hambre.**

**-Tobi quiere comida.**

**-Tobi es un buen niño….**.

Y ahí empezó la pataleta de tobi mientras Itachi intentaba calmarse para no descuartizarlo vivo por su conducta tan infantil, pero a Hinata le causo mucha gracia y ternura y se ofreció a cocinarle algo, este solo empezó a revolotear de alegría mientras exclamaba feliz: **Hinata-sempai es la única que quiere a tobiXD.**

La ojiperla solo esbozo una sonrisa, mientras Madara solo le advertía que no se aprovechara de la bondad de su hija. Con eso Hinata emprendió rumbo a la cocina donde empezó a preparar algo ligero que para ella era:

**-Pastel de tres leches.**

**-kikoy con cubierta de chocolate.**

**-Galletas con chispas de chocolate.**

Una hora más tarde el aroma de esas delicias se esparció por todos los pasillos de la guarida. Causando que varios estómagos gruyeran simultáneamente, Itachi que hasta entonces no había probado bocado se encamino hacia la cocina y solo se quedo en la puerta observando como la primogénita de Madara sacaba del horno lo que son duda eran galletas, a pasos lentos ingreso al lugar y como un cazador a su presa avanzo hacia la despistada niña que estaba de espalda solo cuando esta reacciono dio la vuelta, se encontró con aquellos ojos negros tan penetrantes como una arma y tan atrayentes como un halo de luz.

Inútilmente intento decir algo pero su nerviosismo empezaba jugarle una mala pasada y solo atino a sonrojarse ferozmente, acción que causo risa en el joven que solo veía como aquellas mejillas iban incrementando su color rojizo. Con mucho cuidado su mano subió hasta el rostro de la pequeña y aun sin tocarlo pudo sentir el calorcito que ella emitía…

** ...…..Ella estaba nerviosa y todo gracias a él…...**

Pensó mientras acariciaba aquella suave piel, ahora entendía el interés de Sasuke en ella.

** ...…...Hermosa…...**

Fue la palabra que el encontró para describirla, la chiquilla era muy linda, quedo encantado al ver esas orbes blanquecinas así de cerca, podía distinguir claramente que no solo eran blancas sino perladas iguales que la luna, luego la textura de su piel y el tono de ella pálido tal vez demasiado, pero aun así exquisito, y aun más el color rojo de esos labios tan endemoniadamente llamativos. Su rostro solo se acerco al de ella, causando que esta quisiera escapar pero lo impidió al colocar sus manos como barrera a cada lado de ella.

** ...-¿I-I-Itachi-san que hace?...**

**-Solo admiro la belleza de la hija del líder.**- dijo él mientras disminuía la distancia de sus rostros y se apoderaba de manera dominante de la boquita de ella, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo fue increíble, jamás había pensado que probar los labios de una niña fuera tan delicioso, poco a poco iba degustando el dulce sabor de miel de aquellos labios que de forma ilegal estaba besando, claramente podía sentir la suavidad de estos al deslizarlos a través de sus dientes al morderlos sutilmente para sentir su textura. Por su lado Hinata estaba presa del desconcierto. **¿Porque Itachi Uchiha la estaba besando?,** por impulso intento apartarlo con sus puños, pero eso fue un error, Itachi aprovecho y ahora ella estaba siendo sujetada por su cintura sin posibilidad de escapar de aquel agarre posesivo, Hinata tuvo que reunir todo su valor y hacer algo que jamás pensó su mano logró alcanzar el jarrón de porcelana que estaba muy cerca y una vez bien sujeto este fue a parar en la cabeza del azabache haciéndose añicos y logrando aturdir al muchacho que la miraba entre sorprendido eh indignado y furioso.

Hinata salió corriendo de la cocina mientras iba en busca de su padre, cuando lo encontró pidió repetidas veces que la llevara a la aldea, este acepto sin saber el porqué ella lucia tan agitada, segundos después Hinata estaba en el parque de la aldea intentado calmar su un agitada respiración.

Por otro lado Madara y todos los integrantes de Akatsuki estaban comiendo lo preparado por Hinata.

**¿Tobi tu rompiste mi jarrón ?**.-pregunto el líder de la organización.

**¡NOOOO!..Tobi es un buen chico..Tobi no hizo nada malo..Hinata-sempai..rompió el jarrón en la cabeza de Itachi-sempai-sama porque Itachi-sempai-sama beso a Hinata-sempai!.**-Fue la defensa de tobi, sin saber que acaba de firmar el testamento de Itachi Uchiha.

Madara guardo silencio unos momentos pues aun no asimilaba la información dada. Pero cuando lo hizo utilizo el tono de voz más mortífero que un Uchiha podía tener.

..Si vuelves a tocar a mi hija, algo muy pero muy malo te ocurrirá…-con eso se marcho dejando a todos en silencio, pero este no duro mucho, ahora tobi estaba siendo estrangulado por Itachi, **mientras escuchaba que espiar detrás de las puertas era de la mala educación y que de ahora en adelante habría un Uchiha menos en el mundo.**

** ...…fin flas back…...**

Después de recordar todos esos acontecimientos, Hinata miraba la luna, esta lucia algo distorsionada y eso la inquietaba, algo malo iba a pasar eso era seguro, sus suspiros de miedo cada vez eran más frecuentes, su corazón le advertían que un peligro inminente estaba muy cerca, con mucha dificultad logro dormir, cuando amaneció solo un pensamiento rondo su mente.

** …Los exámenes Chunnin solo serán el comienzo…..**

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

**AGRADECIMEINTOS DE CORAZON A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE APOYAN ESTA LOCURA DE FANFIC..JEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJE**


	6. LA HORA CERO

Pocos halos de luces blancas iluminaban aquella habitación donde la tristeza y el dolor de un hombre se manifestaban en forma de pequeñas lágrimas. Uchiha-Madara uno de los fundadores de la aldea escondida entré las hojas, intentaba calmar la angustia de su corazón. Hoy se cumplía siete años desde la muerte de su amada.

Y a pesar de que el tiempo pasara como una suave brisa, su amor aun existía. Al igual que los recuerdos de su primer beso. De su primera caricia. Recuerdos de su primer "Te Amo". Recuerdos de cuando ambos se amaron.

Pero esas memorias, solo eran eso **"Bellas memorias"** que jamás se borrarían. Cuanto deseaba verla sonreír, mirar aquellos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaron, poder aspirar el suave perfume de jazmines que ella emanaba, pero la vida se acaba tarde o temprano para quienes solo son simples humanos, libres de ataduras y maldiciones como estas estaban atadas a él. Y aunque lo que lo que más le doliera era saber que esa maldición seria cargada por su hija tarde o temprano.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia correr por sus venas. Deseaba salvar a su hija de todo daño, pero el destino de ambos ya estaba marcado. El sabio de los seis caminos dejo un escrito tallado en piedra que el leía día tras día.

**Destrucción y muerte, serán causados por la unión de la luna y la oscuridad, astro lunar teñido de rojo que se asemeja a la sangre, cielos abiertos trayendo tempestades. Dos lados de la vida unidas en un solo código sanguíneo. Un eclipse tan largo como jamás se había visto desde la creación de la tierra, tinieblas sin límites cubrirán todo a su paso, el pacto con aquel demonio traerá la destrucción. Calavera con armadura griega de color violeta pedirá sangre, pero la voluntad de quien porte tal maldición no deberá corromperse pues ese será el día en que toda nación shinobi caiga.**

La voluntad de Hinata no debería corromperse, no lo podía permitir, no dejaría que nadie lastimara, era su hija, su sangre, su única alegría. Si algo sucedía con ella, el moriría. No estaba dispuesto a perder a un ser querido. ¡Nunca más! Solo esperaba que las palabras de quien una vez fue su amigo fueran ciertas.

**"Amigo mío: La salvación de este mundo se encuentra en aquellos sentimientos que nos dan fuerza para luchar y seguir adelante. Recuerda que el amor es vital, para qué cuando caigas te vuelvas a levantar, porque ese momento tu vida ya no depende solo de ti, ahora le pertenece a la persona que amas. No dejes que nadie destruya tu sueño, existen tropiezos nadie lo niega, pero de los errores uno aprende. Y el saber reconocer en uno mismo es esencial para poder avanzar"**

**-Hashimara si tus palabras son ciertas, los errores que eh cometido han quedado en el pasado. Ahora sé que no quiero que mi hija cometa los mismos errores que yo. Y sé que para ello tengo que asumir las responsabilidades de mis actos. Muy pronto todos en Konoha sabrán la verdad. Solo espero que tú desde el cielo me ayudes. Estoy seguro que hubieras sido un gran maestro para mi pequeña.**

Y en un repentino remolino de viento el desapareció junto a Itachi. Ambos Uchihas estaban dispuestos a poner fin a los planes de los altos mandatarios de la villa.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando ambos hicieron su presencia frente Hiruzen-Sarutobi. La hora cero acababa de dar inicio.

Al fin todos los secretos de toda una vida serian revelados.

**CONTINUARAAA**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS DE VERAS A TODAS LASPERSONAS QUE APOYAN ESTE LOCO FIc DE CORAZON SE LOS AGRADEZCO.**


End file.
